Masacre En Poniville: SOLO ES VENGANZA
by Odisea Honest Ripper
Summary: Como paso esto?...porque confíe tanto en ella?...creí que era igual a mí, pero, me equivoque...¿no tienes piedad? ¿No tienes misericordia?...acaso... ¿tu sed de venganza es más grande que tu humanidad?...solo e visto como tu mirada...asecha a tu próxima presa...
1. Chapter 1

**Masacre En Poniville: SOLO ES VENGANZA**

 **Capítulo 1: la historia**

 _Como paso esto?...porque confíe tanto en ella?...creí que era igual a mí, pero, me equivoque...¿no tienes piedad? ¿No tienes misericordia?...acaso... ¿tu sed de venganza es más grande que tu humanidad?...solo e visto como tu mirada...asecha a tu próxima presa...aún recuerdo el primer día que llegaste a Poniville..._

 **EN ESE ENTONCES**

 **POV FLUTTERSHY**

 **El sol brillaba con todo resplandor, los pájaros cantaban su hermosa tonada y las flores florecían dando color a los jardines, era natural que eso pasara en un pueblo colorido y amigable, antes ese día cuando te encontramos, me desperté con el cantar de mis pajaritos de mi recamara, volé hacia el baño para ducharme, cuando termine fui volando tranquilamente hacia el castillo de Twilight, mi mejor amiga, ya que había planeado con las demás y yo para tomar él te y charlar, solo fueron pocas las veces en que nos juntábamos, ya que cada una de nosotras tenía sus cosas que hacer, cuando llegue las encontré en el comedor rodeando la mesa.**

-Fluttershy, que bueno que llegaste, creímos que no ibas a venir **\- dice Applejack mientras que con su casco me saludaba.**

No podía perder esta ocasión, son pocas veces que nos juntamos y ya las extrañaba **\- dije mientras tomaba asiento.**

Yo las extrañaba pero ahora ya no porque estamos aquí **!- decía Pinkie rápidamente y se comió un pastelillo.**

 **Solo di una pequeña risa y tomamos él te, casi no teníamos temas para hablar, así que nos pusimos a jugar unos juegos que proponíamos cada una de nosotras**.

 **Paso el día y tarde y era de noche, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte me comencé a preocupar por mis animalitos pero recordé que Ángel era lo suficientemente responsable como para estar al tanto de ellos.**

-está lloviendo demasiado, que tal si nos quedamos todas en el castillo para hacer una pijamada?- **pregunto Twilight muy emocionada**.

Claro! Pero si no hacemos verdad o reto recuerdo lo que paso la última vez- **dijo Applejack y en eso Rarity se puso nerviosa.**

Sí, yo también lo recuerdo **\- Twilight al decir eso solo se comienza a reír- bien entonces vamos al salón del baile, ahí ay más espacio- con su magia trae unas almohadas y colchas.**

 **Hacia algo de frío pero gracias a Spike prendió la chimenea y estuvimos todas calentitas.**

-qué tal si para pasar la noche contamos historias de terror?- **sugirió Rainbow a lo cual solo di uno de mis chillidos.**

Uh...suena buena idea pero no sé si Fluttershy quiera escucharla **\- decía Twilight quien volteo a verme.**

 **No quería arruinar su diversión así que no tuve otra elección más que aceptar- quiero oír una historia de terror, no pasara nada malo.**

Estas segura querida?- **me pregunto Rarity.**

Si, lo estoy - **respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

En ese caso, encontré un libro de historias de terror, quieren oír una de aquí?- **pregunta Twilight a todas a lo cual asentimos con la cabeza.**

Déjame buscar una historia que de verdad de miedo- **decía Rainbow Dash y le arrancha el libro a Twilight** \- aburrido...aburrido...aburrido...e? *le devuelve el libro a Twilight- lee esta *susurra al oído de twilight: es mejor, no es tan aterradora para que así fluttershy este tranquila*

"Mi Hermana"? ***lee un poco*** waw el título no suena interesante pero el contenido parece que si.- dijo sorprendida Twilight, eso solo me aterraba más por dentro...

 _-Hace tiempo, mi hermana y yo habíamos asistido a nuestro primer día de escuela, a mí me iba de maravilla pero ella no parecía estar contenta..._

 _Mi hermana y yo regresamos a casa después de clases, seguía estando deprimida ella..._

 _Mi hermana se me quedo mirando toda la noche hasta el amanecer..._

 _Un pony me hizo sentir mal en el colegio...al día siguiente el desapareció...mi hermana dijo que está durmiendo._

 _Mi hermana me dijo que le jugaron una broma que le costó muy caro y que no quería que me pasara nada..._

 _Mi hermana seguía viéndome en la noche, llame a mami para que la durmiera..._

 _Mami no me escucho_

 _La policía encontró el cuerpo del pony que me hizo sentir mal masacrado._

 _Mi hermana dijo que lo hizo ella_

 _Mami se enteró y me mando a otro colegio_

 _Le dije a mi mami que mi hermana fue_

 _Mami me dijo que ella se fue_

 _Mami me dijo que ella murió_

 _Mami me dijo que no volvió_

 _Mami dijo que no volverá_

 _Mi hermana dijo que todo acabara_

 _Mi hermana dijo que te atacara_

 ** _Todos se quedaron en silencio._**

a..a eso le llamas historia de terror Rainbow?- **pregunta Applejack**

Es..es que..Que todos eran lo típicos de monstruos y eso...- **respondió Rainbow**.

 **La verdad a mí a pesar de que no dio tanto miedo para mis amigas para mí sí, no me gusta las historias de terror, justamente se escucha un relámpago y todas nos abrazamos, esta lluvia no pasara fácilmente, tengo un extraño presentimiento pero no importa, esta noche solo quiero divertirme.**

 **Todas comimos ricos bocadillos que preparamos todas por no conciliar el sueño, Pinkie le agrego mucha azúcar a los panecillos, estaba delicioso, por fin al final nos quedamos dormidas todos, Spike quedo durmiendo al lado de Twilight, es tan lindo y pequeñito jeje.**

 **FIN DEL POV FLUTTERSHY**

 **Mientras el libro de historias de terror, estando donde esta se empezaba a mover hasta caerse y abrirse quedando abierto en la página de las historias de ¨Mi Hermana¨ de ahí sale un casco ensangrentado, devuelta donde están las mane six, se escucha a los oídos de fluttershy un extraño ruido, como si alguien estuviera caminando por los pasillos destruyendo todo, y luego se escuchó como si se rompiera una ventana, ese ruido despertó a todas.**

-¿Qué fue eso?- **pregunto Twilight levantándose.**

 **Todas fueron trotando hacia un pasillo que dirigía a la salida, algunas cosas estaban destrozadas, las masetas, los retratos y otras cosas de adorno, cuando llegamos a la salida, una ventana estaba destruida, abrieron la puerta pero no encontraron ninguna huella debido a la lluvia de afuera que seguía cada vez peor.**

-mañana saldremos a investigar…esto es extraño- **ordeno Twilight** – pero por ahora, vayamos a dormir.

 **Regresaron pero Fluttershy se quedó mirando la ventana por un momento y otro relámpago suena dando brillo afuera así la Pegaso amarilla vio a una pony de ojos rojos manchada de sangre con crin negra con una sonrisa malévola, fluttershy agito su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y cuando vuelve a ver ya no había nadie y se fue corriendo alcanzando a sus amigas**.

-sucede algo terroncito de azúcar?- **pregunto applejack a fluttershy.**

-no nada, solo era mi imaginación desafortunadamente **\- responde fluttershy.**

-bien, a descansar **\- Twilight apaga la última vela y todas se quedan dormida, menos fluttershy que solo estaba pensativa por lo que vio.**

 **CONTINUARA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Masacre En Poniville: Solo Es Venganza**

 **Capítulo 2: una nueva amiga PARTE 1**

 **A la mañana siguiente, despertaron el grupo de amigas y hablaron de lo divertido que fue contar historias de terror y que deberían hacerlo de nuevo para la próxima semana, lamentablemente no se pudieron quedar a desayunar porque a Twilight le llego un carta de la princesa Celestia, Applejack tenía que cosechar manzanas, Rainbow le prometió a Scootalo que le enseñaría unos trucos, Pinkie tiene que hacer un pastel por el cumpleaños de los hermanos Cake, Rarity debía hacer unos vestidos para el próximo día y Fluttershy, bueno ella necesitaba dormir ya que no había dormido toda la noche.**

Twilight: chicas antes de retirarnos necesito verlas más tarde a las 6:00 de la tarde para investigar que sucedió.

 **Todas asienten con la cabeza y se van hacer sus deberes, en el camino, Fluttershy veía que su jardín estaba lleno de lodo y todo estaba desordenado, no podía hacer todo sola así que...**

Discord...podrías venir ayudarme por favor?- pregunta tímidamente Fluttershy.

 **Discord aparece encima de ella comiendo papel.**

-oh querida Fluttershy, estas un poco floja no?- pregunta el y chasquea los dedos haciendo que todo se arreglara.

\- no es eso, solo no dormir nada en la pijama de Twilight- responde.

\- leyeron historias de terror no?- vuelve a preguntar Discord - Un chillido solo basto para afirmar la pregunta de Discord - será mejor que vayas a dormir, yo cuidare a tus animalitos - chasquea los dedos y se transforma en ella - nadie se me acerca si no soy tu.

 **Fluttershy solo dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su casa sube hacia su cuarto y se queda dormida por unas horas.**

 **Eran las 5:00 de la tarde y ella despierta totalmente seca, no le gustaba fue al baño y se dio un rápido baño.**

 **POV FLUTTERSHY**

 **No me gusta despertar de esa manera, Vi por mi ventana y todos mis animalitos estaban durmiendo en el pateo alrededor de Discord creyendo que era yo, abro mi ventana y voy volando hacia ellos, estaban tranquilos, volteo y jure sentí que alguien me observaba, volteo nuevamente y grite porque un rostro estaba cerca al mío, retrocedí cerrando mis ojos y cuando los vuelvo abrir ya no había alguien, solo escuche unos pasos así que los seguí hasta el bosque Everfree, no quería entrar pero la curiosidad me llamaba, en el bosque me encontré con algo aterrador, un grupo de animales de cada especie estaba masacrada, sus órganos estaban afuera, pero no había sangre retrocedí asustada y choque contra alguien, volteo lentamente para ver quién era y...no había nadie, solo una roca, vuelvo a mirar y seguían ahí esos cuerpos masacrados, pero a lo lejos de ellos pude ver un pony inconsciente, me le acerco y era una yegua, crin blanca, pelaje melón clarín, y tenía un collar con el símbolo del yang, agarro una rama con mi hocico y toco a la yegua para saber si seguía viva o no, ella se movió y enseguida la subí en mi lomo y la lleve fuera del bosque hasta llegar a mi casa, discord nos ve y se viste de doctor y la empieza a examinar.**

-esta solo inconsciente, donde la encontraste- me pregunta Discord.

 **Estaba en el bosque Everfree y Vi...Vi algo horrible discord, había un grupo de animales masacrados! Todos estaban muertos! Y la encontré a ella a pocos metros de ellos- explique mientras seguía llorando.**

 **Discord me abraza para calmarme y vi damos unos pasos atrás pues la yegua estaba despertando.**

-uh...todos...deben...salvarse...- solo pronunciaba eso ella- yo no fui! Ella...

 **Me le acerco pero Discord me jala de la cola para no acercarme demasiado, por suerte traje la rama y le doy un toque a lo que ella despierta por completo dejando ver esos ojos celestes cielo.**

-¿¡AH!?- grito totalmente asustada - ¿dónde estoy? ¿qué hago acá? - Ve por todos lados - el libro?! Donde esta?!

-libro?- le pregunte.

\- quién eres?!-

-me llamo Fluttershy, te encontré en un bosque, estas bien?- le pregunte .

-s-si...estoy bien, me tengo que ir gracias por tus atenciones- dijo rápidamente la poni terrenal.

Espera…no puedes ir a ningún lado, mira, está herida- le señalo su pata que tenía un poco de sangre.

Oh NO! – se cubre los ojos -…perdón, no puedo ver la sangre…

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco puedo- le dije de forma calmada.

 **Dejo a ella a solas con discord mientras iba por alcohol, algodón y algunas vendas, regreso y ya no estaba Discord, había dejado una nota diciendo que no podía estar a solas porque tenía…¨miedo¨ eso es grosero siendo sincera, la cure y le invite unos bocados.**

-Perdón…te tengo que hacer unas preguntas para ayudarte, de donde eres?- le pregunte.

-vengo de…de…un lugar que no…no me acuerdo- dice ella tocando su cabeza.

-Oh bueno, y recuerdas tu nombre?- le pregunte otra vez.

-Tampoco…-

\- como llegaste al bosque Everfree? –

-yo…no recuerdo tampoco so…-

FIN DEL POV FLUTTERSHY

 **La yegua estaba confundida, totalmente asustada, sinceramente, ella sabe cómo responder todas esas preguntas…pero, como la vería Fluttershy después de eso?.**

 **POV YEGUA**

 **No le puedo responder eso, tengo que estar al lado de ella o si no, todo esto empeorara, no puedo ver la sangre, no puedo hacer nada o si no…a…mi cabeza me duele, este no es el momento, si yo salió ella también, y si nadie la ve…es porque en mi…esos animales no tenían la culpa de nada…porque? Creí que eras una pony tranquila y serena…y resultaste ser…oh por los dioses, lamento decir esto, pero tu resultaste ser un maldito monstruo salido del infierno que vino a buscar venganza, pero para que más venganza?! Ya hiciste mucho daño a esos ponis que te hicieron la vida imposible, ahora quieres derramar sangre de ponis inocentes…pero igual…no puedo hacer nada…eres más fuerte que yo..**

 ** _EXACTO!_**

 **….aparte de atormentar gritas mucho….**

 **Volví en sí, Fluttershy…creo que así se llamaba…me miraba como si me fuera a desmayar, bueno estaba a punto de desmayarme, solo necesito dormir creo…pero no puedo estar sola, miro a los animalitos y no les puedo causar nada...son solo animalitos…**

-yo…puedo…puedo ir contigo a donde quiera que vayas? No puedo ni quiero estar sola- le dije ocultando mi rostro con mi melena.

\- está bien no ay problema, pero tendrás que ayudarme a mí y a mis amigas para buscar a un poni que rompió una ventana.

\- te voy a ayudar- le respondí amablemente.

FIN DEL POV YEGUA

Fluttershy le explico dónde iban a ir así que sin esperar más se fueron al castillo de Twilight como habían quedado ella y sus amigas.

 **CONTINUARA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Masacre En Poniville: Solo Es Venganza**

 **Capítulo 3: una nueva amiga PARTE 2**

 **Fluttershy y su nueva amiga llegan al castillo, al principio las demás se preguntaban quién era pero la amable pegaso les explica lo sucedido pero omitió sobre los cadáveres de los animales y que no tenía otro lugar que ir, no quería ella quedarse sola por eso la había traído**

Twilight: o ya entiendo, no te preocupes Fluttershy, nos puede acompañar, pero que nos ayude a buscar pistas.

Yegua: no se preocupen, lo are, es lo único que puedo hacer por haberme aceptado.

Las 7 sonríen y se adentran al castillo, Pinkie tenía una gran lupa y veía por todos lados incluso hasta en los techos.

Rainbow: oye, en serio no tienes nombre?

Yegua: uh…bueno…si tengo…no quiero que toda la vida me llamen yegua u amiga jeje.

Rarirty: entonces, cómo te llamas?

Yegua: mi nombre es White Rose.

Applejack: muy bonito nombre cubito de azúcar…oigan miren!

 **Applejack apunta al final del pasillo, estaba el libro de cuentos de terror que leyeron la noche anterior, estaba abierto y alrededor de este había una gran mancha de sangre, sienten escalofríos pero más White Rose, al ver la sangre desvía la mirada y empieza a respirar hondo corriendo hacia otro lugar, Fluttershy la sigue, de seguro ella había visto algo cuando la encontró al lado de esos animales muerto, llegaron hasta otro pasillo, la poni terrenal le daba la espalda a su amiga tenía una respiración agitada.**

Fluttershy: White…estas bien? *se acerca*

 **White Rose voltea a ver a Futtershy pero la pegaso amarilla noto que los ojos de White no eran los mismo, habían cambiado a un color rojo pestañeo varias veces pero el tono de ojos de la poni volvió a la normalidad.**

Fluttershy: White?

White: uh..si? perdón si Salí corriendo de esa manera…no me gusta ver la sangre es solo eso…

Fluttershy: no te preocupes, yo también hubiera salido así como tú por ello, pero tranquila te puedes quedar aquí si quieres, mientras las chicas y yo seguimos buscando pistas.

White: no, no quiero estar sola, iré con ustedes.

Fluttershy: estas se-…

 **White se había ido con las demás y Fluttershy se va también corriendo hacia ellas, había llegado a la biblioteca pero dejaron el libro donde estaba White estaba delante al lado de Fluttershy, no vieron nada fuera de lugar todo estaba en orden pero vieron en el suelo habían manchas de sangre y se notaba que provenía por de un poni debido a que los cascos se notaban marcados ahí.**

Twilight: no…no sé qué sucede, de donde viene toda esta sangre? Quien estuvo aquí?

 **Regresan al pasillo pero se dieron cuenta de algo, el libro no estaba solo estaba la mancha de sangre pero el libro había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, primeramente Twilight sospecho que el pony que rompió la ventana seguía ahí.**

Twilight: ayer en la noche, alguien noto algo extraño?

 **Todas negaron con la cabeza, pero Fluttershy no podía seguir callada, tenía que decir lo vio esa noche.**

Fluttershy: yo…yo vi algo.

 **Todos miran a la pegaso amarilla con atención.**

Fluttershy: cuando vimos la ventana y nos fuimos a dormir, mire hacia afuera y había una poni con manchas de sangre, con la crin negra y unos ojos rojos con negro….

Twilight: qué? Eso es imposible, de seguro solo fue tu imaginación por el miedo.

Fluttershy: uh...sí, creo que tienes razón.

Twilight: bueno, supongo que él o la poni que dejo su desastre ayer debe seguir en el castillo alojándose en un lugar, debemos ir a buscarlo y…

Rainbow Dash: darle una paliza!

Twilight: si, eso también.

White Rose: uh…no me siento bien…

Twilight: tranquila, por favor Rainbow Dash, lleva a White a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes.

Rainbow Dash: esta bien Twilight, vamos White, sígueme.

 **White sigue a Rainbow Dash por todo el Castillo hasta llegar a uno de los cuartos, había una suave y cómoda cama ahí, White se hecha y cierra sus ojos quedándose profundamente dormida, cuándo la pegaso celeste estaba saliendo de la habitación sentía a alguien detrás suyo, voltea pero no encuentra nada, ve al frente y ve a alguien correr, decidida vuela rápido para atraparlo pero, solo se encontró en medio de muchas puertas, una se abre y le llama mucha la atención, antes que pudiera entrar White aparece y le jala de la cola y la puerta se cierra ferozmente.**

Rainbow Dash: WOW!

White: ah…estas bien?

Rainbow Dash: aah sí, porque me jalaste? No estabas durmiendo?

White: bueno si…pero escuche algo y vine corriendo hasta llegar acá y encontrarte.

Rainbow Dash: llama a las chicas…creo que encontré al que buscábamos.

White: oh…no, no creo que este ahí…

Rainbow Dash: como lo sabes?

White: instinto..?

Rainbow Dash: solo hazme caso.

White: bien…

 **White se va y regresa con las demás, ven a Rainbow Dash rebuscando dentro del cuarto y todas estaban preguntándose que estaba haciendo ella.**

Twilight: que haces Rainbow?

Rainbow: estoy buscando pistad, duh! Vi a alguien correr hasta aquí y una de las puertas de abrió, pero no ay nada.

Applejack: que extraño, tal vez solo te distrajo abriendo la puerta para irse de aquí.

Rainbow: imposible, si lo hubiera hecho White hubiera visto algo.

 **Fluttershy mira de reojo a White sin que esta se diera cuenta, nadie sabía que era lo que estaba pensando, era muy extraño y bizarro, de seguro era una mala broma de Discord o una de ellas solo lo hacía para jugar y divertirse pero por la expresión de todas nadie tenía ni idea lo que sucedía.**

White otra vez se siente mal y regresa al cuarto donde estaba, y saca el libro que había desaparecido.

White: debieron destruirte mientras podían….

¿?: oh si...pero no lo hicieron al fin y al cabo…

White: deja de hacer esto…no es divertido, volva…

¿?: NUNCA!

 **El libro sale disparado chocando contra la pared y ocultado a la vez, White cae al suelo comenzando a convulsionar arrojando espuma por la boca sangrando por los ojos.**

White: n-no…agh! NO! BASTA!

 **Todas oyen los gritos de White y totalmente asustadas van al cuarto y encuentran a White acostada en su cama durmiendo tranquila.**

Rarity: jure haber oído un grito….

Fluttershy: yo también…

Twilight: debe ser el miedo que nos invade, ella está durmiendo tranquila pero no podemos dejarla sola no le vaya a pasar algo, alguien se puede quedar con ella?

Fluttershy: y—

Applejack: yo lo are Twilight, no le pasara nada ustedes pueden estar tranquilas y seguir buscando algo.

Twilight: gracias Applejack, confiamos en ti, bien chicas vayámonos.

Las mane se van y Applejack se sienta a los pies de la cama para cuidar a White.

 **CONTINUARA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Masacre En Poniville: Solo Es Venganza**

 **Capítulo 4: muerte de la honestidad**

 **Nuestras amigas se encontraban buscando mas pistas, Pinkie seguía con su lupa gigante y Twilight veia si había algo sospechoso, llegaron nuevamente a la biblioteca, Twilight recuerda el libro y decidió buscar en el librero donde encontró ese libro, cuando busco por esa parte encuentra una carta con un sello de las letras "R.B" lo abre y saca de ahí un papel viejo h arrugado junto con una fotografía.**

Twilight: CHICAS! VENGAN!

 **Todas corren hacia Twilight hasta encontrarla leyendo y a la vez sosteniendo la fotografía, en la foto se podía ver dos potrillas pero la segunda estaba rayada con un lápiz negro, la primera potrilla era color melón claro, crin blanca y ojos celestes, era como la versión pequeña de Rose White, y para ser honesta, se habían dado cuenta de ello, era una foto de su nueva amiga junto con otra potrilla pero que no se podía ver bien sus características.**

Fluttershy: Rose?...

Twilight: esto es horrible!

Rarity: que cosa?

Twilight: la carta es demasiado asquerosa y repugnante, quien podría hacer este tipo de cosas?

 **La pegaso amarilla iba a preguntar que decía, pero vio que alguien por atrás se había escondido alguien y se separo de las demás para ver que era.**

Rainbow: Twilight que dice?

Twilight: dice...

* * *

 _"Uno a veces se pregunta porque le pasa cosas malas sin haberlas hecho, lamentablemente forme parte de ese porcentaje, estoy cansada, mi vida es un asco nadie me entendía, solo podía contar con mi hermana, ella si me animaba diciéndome que todo estará bien pero se equivoco, aún lo recuerdo yo estaba siendo perseguida por un grupo de potrillos hasta que me acorralaron en un abismo, un paso atrás y era obvio que moriría, uno de esos mocosos se abalanzó contra mi, lo esquive, afortunadamente no me paso nada pero no puedo decir lo mismo que el, podría ser un niño pero me maldijo a lengua salada, mire al resto y ellos se habían ido, porque sucede estas cosas? Que hice? Yo no pertenecía aquí, días después encontraron el cuerpo de mi "ex compañero" de colegio, un pico le había atravesado todo su cuerpo partiéndolo a la mitad pero encontraron la otra mita a unos metros debido a que una tripa de el unía a los dos pedazos aun, cuando regrese al colegio, los mismos potrillos me llamaron asesina en mi cara, di media vuelta y me fui al baño, pero no me di cuenta de que ellos me seguían, uno de ellos había agarrado un palo de hierro ligero para golpearme pero por un tropiezo el palo choco contra el sistema eléctrico y murió electrocutado, no se porque pero...era hermosa esa escena, después del daño que me hicieron lo están pagando, no quería esperar mas...así que decidí encargarme del resto, fue difícil pero los lleve al bosque los perseguía con un cuchillo de mi madre y bueno...los descuartice, sus órganos los había ocultado bajo tierra pero deje los cuerpos al aire, a los tres días Vi carteles de "se busca" en cada cartel un rostro diferente, le conté esto a mi hermana y ella no se lo creyó , la lleve al bosque y vio los cuerpo en estado de putrefacción, me abrazo aterrorizada por eso y le dije que me ayudara a ocultarlos ella me obedeció, eramos hermanas, teníamos que ayudarnos unas a otras, y por desgracia había aparecido un potrillo egocéntrico, lo odiaba, me fastidiaba, incluso me quemo con uno de sus fósforos pero no era nada grave, en la noche fuimos toda las familias de mis compañeros para una graduación, nos reunimos todos los potrillos a jugar verdad o reto, el mismo potrillo me reto a estar encerrarme en el baño apestoso, dije que no pero termine aceptando odiaba que me llamara gallina no por gusto lo hago, entre y todo estaba oscuro hasta que Vi una pequeña luz, creí que era una pequeña lamparita o algo pero no...era fuego, trate de salir del baño pero la puerta estaba cerrada y oí muchas risas afuera, ese potro me las iba a pagar cuando saliera pero lo que fue una broma termino siendo para no tragedia, se fueron gritando del miedo y los adultos vinieron encontraron a mi hermana inconsciente y el fuego esparciéndose mas...apagaron el fuego, salvaron a mi hermana, pero jure que me iba a vengar..y...no solo los vivos...también pueden escribir, me aparecía ante mi hermana siempre hasta que...me encerraron en un maldito libro, pero no me iba ir sola! No quería estar sola ahí encerrada, encerré a mi hermana también y nunca nadie mas volvimos a ser vistas por los demás, aquel que cuente la historia de "hermana" estará en peligro nadie escapara ante mi odio! NUNCA!_

* * *

 **Las ponis estaban sorprendidas, no solo era trágico si no mucha información, pero solo era una historia de terror suponían, pero la foto decís otra cosa, se escucha un grito al otro lado de la biblioteca y van corriendo hacia allí, ven a Fluttershy correr hacia ellas llorando, Twilight la detiene con su magia y alumbra todo y ven todas que el conejito de Fluttershy, Angel, le habían arrancado las patas y la pegaso amarilla vomito y se fue corriendo, Twilight se quedó en la biblioteca mientras que las demás fueron a buscar a al salón del trono y Rainbow Dash acelera y se pone frente de Fluttershy, las dos chocan y la pegaso azul le da un fuerte abrazo, eso era horrible, ángel pudo ser un conejo poco amistoso pero era la mascotita esponjosa de Fluttershy y lo quería mucho, no se sabe como sucedió, Rarity y Pinkie Pie llegan a su lado esaustas.**

Pinkie: ah..Shy, eres mas rápida que Rainbow jeje.

Rarity: no creo que sea tiempo para bromas Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: perdón...

Rainbow: tranquilas chicas, estamos en un momento mega escalofriante ahora, debemos ir con Rose White tal vez ella sepa que diantres hacia ahí en la foto, tal vez ella no este viva realmente!

Fluttershy: imposible! Si ella no estuviera viva seria totalmente diferente, en que se basan para decir eso?

Rarity: te lo diremos después, pero ahora tenemos que ir con ella para una larga explicación.

 **Justamente llega Twilight temblando del miedo, siguiendo a sus amigas para hacerle varias preguntas a su "amiga", cuando llegan a la habitación no la encuentran por ningún lado.**

Pinkie: donde esta? Y donde esta Applejack?

 **La poni rosa da unos pasos mas al frente cuando casi se resbala con un liquido en el suelo.**

Pinkie: alguien derramo su vaso de agua!

 **Rarity prende la luz y lo que estaba en el suelo no era agua, desde cuando la agua era roja? Era mas que obvio que era sangre, las mane se espantaron y siguen el rastro hacia el baño, llegando a la bañera que estaba siendo cubiertas por unas cortinas, Twilight mando fuera a Fluttershy junto con Pinkie, abren las cortinas y...todas sintieron un escalofrío recorriendo por sus lomos, Applejack había sido descuartizada, estaba la bañera llena de su sangre y sus partes flotaban en el, incluso sus ojos salidos, la mandíbula estaba partida y cada uno de sus dientes no estaba, Rarity miro al frente y escrito en la pared decía.**

 ** _"Que Comience El Juego"_**

 **Salieron rápido del baño, cada una llorando por la pérdida de su amiga le comentaron a Pinkie y a Fluttershy con tan solo decir que ya estaba en un lugar mejor ellas entendieron y no preguntaron mas... Twilight entonces se acordó de alguien importante para ella...**

Twilight: SPIKE!

 **La alicornio lila fue volando hacia su habitación y lo único que encontró fue una simple nota escrita con sangre.**

 _ **"Quieres verlo de vuelta? Solo juega y gana esta competencia"**_

Twilight: Spike...no debí dejarte solo...MALDITA SEA!

 **La alicornio destruye toda su habitación pero las demás entran y la tratan de calmar.**

 **CONTINUARA**


End file.
